


Dance to forget

by killing_kurare



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Drunkenness, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no need to miss Terry tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance to forget

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html) \- dance

 

 

 

Dana drinks another shot and tries to forget that she’s here alone … again. She hates Terry at this moment, feeling unloved and unimportant to him.

So she does everything to forget, and her favorite song coming up right now is a perfect start.  
She pushes through the crowd to the middle of the dance floor, closes her eyes and gives in to the beat. Her hips are swaying, her head's tilted back and her hands move over her body, feeling oh so good.

“Hey, wanna dance with me?” a voice pops up and when Dana opens her eyes she sees Max, eyes shining in the colorful light of the club. She grins at her friend, puts her hands on Max’ hips and pulls her in.

Max laughs and Dana is amazed by the sound; not only because she seems to be drunk as well, but because it emphasizes the song.

Dana can’t remember when she had ever been this close to Max, but right now it feels just amazing. Their bodies are grinding against each other and she feels the heat rising up in her. And when she feels sneaky fingers slip under her dress, feeling up her butt, moving to the front to her already throbbing cunt, she knows there will be no need for missing Terry tonight.


End file.
